lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Missin' the Mission
" " is the 3rd episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on March 11, 2013. This is the 23rd episode overall. Plot Leo wants to be a part of the team, but Davenport won't let him. When Davenport discovers a gas leak, he calls Adam, Bree and Chase, but they're stuck in detention with Principal Perry from missing school on their other missions. Leo goes instead, much to Davenport's dismay. Leo soon proves to be worthy when he saves the day. In the end Leo is officially a member of the team as someone who watches over the mission and gives ideas/advice. Meanwhile Davenport gives Eddy a body, which is broken on the mission. Story The episode begins when Adam, Bree, Chase and Davenport return from a mission. Leo asks if they used the suggestions that he gave to Davenport, only to discover that the pieces of paper the suggestions were printed on were physically used to clean up a coffee spill. Davenport sends the Rats off to unpack their gear, while Leo talks with Davenport about wanting to be a part of the team. Davenport refuses, but allows Leo to type up the Mission Summary Reports, much to Leo's dismay. The next day at school, Principal Perry scolds Adam, Bree and Chase for missing school on a consistent basis due to their missions. She gives the Rats detention, while Leo gloats about his freedom. At home, Leo finishes the reports before discovering that Davenport has designed a mobile robot body for Eddy, who pours steam and smoke in Leo's face followed by a fluid that Davenport claims is "mostly water". In detention, Chase receives an Urgent Mission Alert from Davenport, but the Rats realize that they have almost no ability to escape. At the house, Leo tells Davenport that the Rats are stuck in detention, much to Davenport's dismay. He explains that there is a toxic gas power plant about to explode which could send a highly toxic gas cloud into the Earth's atmosphere. After a failed attempt to contact Principal Perry, Davenport orders Leo to go to detention and ask Perry to release Adam, Bree and Chase. Leo is frustrated that Davenport is taking Eddy on a mission instead of him, so Eddy, with his typical sarcasm says, "Oh, it's nothing personal! He just thinks you're worthless." Leo arrives at detention and fails to convince Perry to let Adam, Bree and Chase leave, but Perry says there could be a way that they can earn their freedom, which causes them to perform a silly and nearly impossible task that they fail. Unsuccessful, Leo heads to the toxic gas plant where Davenport and Eddy are, much to Davenport's dismay and Eddy's amusement. Davenport tries to convince Leo to leave, but an explosion blocks off the access tunnel, eliminating their only escape. Back in detention, the bell rings, which almost frees Adam, Bree and Chase to go help Davenport, but Chase and Bree accidentally say the words "mission" and "gear" aloud, prompting Perry to believe that the 3 of them are hiding a secret. She begins to interrogate them while Davenport struggles to find out what to do to resolve the toxic gas problem. Leo suggests to turn on the fan to create a wind that will blow away the toxic gas. His plan works, but the wind is too strong and starts to suck up Davenport's gear and Eddy. The deactivation button is not working and they attempt to push harder. During Perry's interrogation, she realizes Adam's dim intelligence and singles him out to be questioned first. Bree and Chase think that Adam will be useful ("Don't worry, he always comes through when it counts..."), but Adam's hand gestures cause Bree and Chase to believe that Adam is telling Perry about their bionics ("...or not.") Perry is evidently happy to have learned all their secrets and releases them from detention. In the toxic power plant, Davenport and Leo struggle to hold on to Eddy, who seems to be flying away into the fan. Leo realizes that they need to plug the fan so that it will shut down and the deactivation button will work, while Davenport realizes that there is nothing big enough to plug the fan until he sees Eddy. Leo and Davenport let go of Eddy, causing him to go flying into the fan, plugging it. Leo races over and presses the deactivation button, which works and seals away the toxic gas for good. Eddy's last words inside his mobile body were asking Davenport to "tell Tasha it should have been her". Back at home, Davenport re-installs Eddy, who is disappointed to realize that he has been disconnected from his mobile body. Adam, Bree and Chase finally arrive home, only to discover that Leo has done their work and impressed Davenport. Davenport decides that Leo has what it takes to be on the team and names him Strategic Mission Specialist, gives him his own work station, and allows him to help plan the mission strategies. Later on, it is revealed that Adam actually did not spill the beans about the Rats' bionics, instead he made up an excuse that Leo causes the Rats to keep missing school because he is planning pranks. Leo is frustrated and angry when he realizes this means that he has detention for a month. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Will Forte as Eddy Mentioned Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia * This is the only episode where Leo is in a mission without the Lab Rats. **This is the second time where Leo goes on a mission when he isn't supposed to. The first being Rats on a Train. * This is the episode where Leo becomes a 'Mission Specialist.' * This is the first time where Eddy gets a body. * Perry almost ended the world. Goofs * Principal Perry says there are only two rules in detention - no talking and no cell phones , but written on the marker board there are five rules, including no laptops, no snacks, and no hope. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:Missin'Mission Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes